


Fragment

by Chordewa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Suicide Attempt, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chordewa/pseuds/Chordewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometimes you don't know who you are.' Or, young Obito has identity issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Some late night, hurried word vomit about Obito discovering the seal on his heart. I don't think he's a sinnamon roll who wasn't responsible for anything, but it's interesting to consider to what extent he might have been controlled.

Sometimes you don’t know who you are. You’re not Uchiha Obito - that boy is dead, and all he ever loved along with him. You can’t be Tobi, because Tobi is Tobi, his body still wrapped around and sheltering your own.

You’re _meant_ to be Madara, and that’s easier; when you’re Madara you just have to act and to think in accordance with Madara’s will to carry out Madara's plan.

( _Madara’s. Not yours_. _You're only capable of doing this because you're Madara_.)

It’s only when you remember that someone else was Madara ( _and that you’re not, not really_ ) and that you plucked the eye out of his head and stuck it into your own that the problems start.

( _If you're not Madara, this is not your plan and you are not capable_.)

You try to kill yourself.

And you discover that you can’t.

Your chest seizes and chakra pulses through you and your blood thunders with the cry of Madara's will that _you will live, that you will complete the plan, that you will remember why this is important and that you will obey because you have no choice. YOU ARE MADARA_.

You are Madara. And you will carry out your plan and bring about your world.

(One last thought niggles at the back of your mind; if Madara is capable of controlling you to this extent, in what other ways did he control you?)


End file.
